Drake
The Dominant Male Penguin Drake, a penguin bully, is a minor contender in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains tournament. He is the main antagonist in the Don Bluth animated film, The Pebble and the Penguin. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Vs Gaston Ratcliffe, having grown tired of Drake's constant sabotage of Frollo's ships in the arctic seas, brings the skilled hunter, Gaston, into his faction to deal with the troublesome penguin. Drake, however, is prepared for Gaston's arrival, at which Gaston is taken aback by Drake's size. Drake rushes at Gaston, but the hunter shoots Drake with an arrow. Drake survives the shot and prepares to counterattack by crushing Gaston with a boulder. However, Gaston ducks under Drake's guard and stabs him in the back, causing Drake to fall back to his death. Gaston then takes Drake's head back as a trophy. Non Disney Villains Tournament A Hulking Brute Drake is one of several animals experimented upon by Mok Swagger. Drake joins the faction of Mojo Jojo, devoted to getting revenge upon Mok, serving as the faction's muscle. With the help of the Brain, Drake realizes that Napoleon is working against Jojo's fashion. The two team up with the devious rat, Jenner, to take out two of Napoleon's top men: Warren T. Rat and Cat R. Waul. During the battle, Drake throws a rock to reveal Warren T. Rat as a cat. Later, when Cat R. Waul sics some men onto Drake's team, Drake body slams the most powerful cat into a wall. He is briefly stunned in a brawl with Cat R. Waul's top henchman, Chula, but he recovers. By the battle's end, Drake's faction has won. Death at the Battle of Animal FarmCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Ratigan and Drake's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Mojo Jojo's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Ratigan Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. VillainsCategory:Robotnik and Mojo Jojo Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. VillainsCategory:RivalsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:Vs GastonCategory:Animal VillansCategory:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:"Heroes vs Villains" villainsCategory:The Grand Duke of Owls's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Drake and his allies decide to storm Napoleon's base at Animal Farm. After General Woundwort and his rabbits break through the front lines, Drake ends up facing Carface. Drake tries to throw a punch, but Carface bites at his cape, choking the penguin. Drake breaks free, only to notice General Woundwort standing over Jenner's body. Thinking that the rabbit killed the rat, Drake smacks him aside. He then rushes Woundwort again, but the rabbit keeps him at bay. Drake then sees that Mojo Jojo has grown to massive size and threatens the safety of everyone around him. He thus smashes Jojo's toes with a large rock. In pain, Mojo Jojo claps his hand, producing a massive vibration and causing an avalanche of some nearby stones. One of the falling rocks crushes Drake's bones. Heroes Vs Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Tim Curry Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Napoleon Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Richard Darbois Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Zira's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Shere Khan's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Jō Haruhiko Category:Bubu's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains Battles